This invention relates to shipping containers made from folded, corrugated, paperboard blanks and more particularly to a one-piece container shaped to enclose irregular objects such as chairs.
Paperboard shipping containers having an L-shaped body are well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,131,948, 1,188,825, 2,068,095, 2,506,237, 2,891,710, 3,027,061 and 3,259,295. In the foregoing prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,710 and 3,027,061 also show shipping containers made from a one-piece paperboard blank. Further, the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,710 to Repking is made from a rectangular blank generally similar to the shipping container of the present invention. However, the shipping container shown in the Repking patent requires cutting after it is assembled in order to form an L-shaped container body.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved type of L-shaped shipping container made from a pre-cut paperboard blank that is easily erected by folding to provide a relatively rigid container for shipping of large objects such as chairs.